Lost Stars
by OctoberFiend
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi was stopped on his way home by a fortune teller screaming about his 'once in ten generations of misfortune', he ignored the warning but then... "You are going to offer me your assistance. Or die." Tsuna started to regret not listening to the crazy fortune teller's warning. All27
1. Prologue: Unlucky

**AN:** Hello~ Kisa/**Kage** are back again! Lately, we've really gotten back into our love for KHR so here! The title comes from the song Keira Knightley sang in the movie 'Begin Again' which sparked a scene that sparked this fic. **At 2 in the morning.** Ahh~ Keira's voice is so sweet~

**Disclaimer!** We are just one fujoshi who have a lot of time in her hands. **We do not own KHR or its characters.** ALSO! This fic is slightly AU!** And we may interpret characters a little differently.** But we hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Prologue: Unlucky**

"THIS YEAR YOU WILL BE MET WITH MISFORTUNE SEEN ONLY ONCE IN TEN GENERATIONS! GO AND VISIT A SHRINE AT ONCE!"

"Huh?" Our story starts with him. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 3rd year at Namimori Middle School. Tsunayoshi or Tsuna as everyone calls him was your ordinary below-the-average teenager. Tsuna was no stranger to his no-good qualities: his poor intellect, his abysmal physical skills and his terrible luck. So when Tsuna was stopped on the way to home by a fortune-teller screaming about his 'once in ten generations of misfortune', he didn't pay too much heed to the warning.

"HURRY!" The fortune-teller continued yelling. "GO TO THE NAMIMORI TEMPLE NOW!" He yelled, jabbing a finger at the direction of the shrine which coincidentally was in the direction of his home. "GO GO! QUICK!"

"H-hai." Tsuna said, walking towards his destination (home, not the temple) while trying and failing to draw the stares and whispers away from himself. 'Geez. What was with that man?' Tsuna sighed to himself. He has been meeting a lot of weirdos lately at the Namimori town. Tsuna ignored the thought and continued his way home when... "Hieee!" The ground under him just fell away.

"Ahahaha! What a loser! He didn't even see such an obvious trap!"

"That's dame-Tsuna for you!"

Ah yes. Our protagonist was so dame that even elementary grade neighborhood kids bullied him.

"_Mou_! Give me a break!" Tsuna cried, pulling himself out of the dug-up hole in the ground. At least the groceries that Tsuna had set out to buy were safe. He really had such bad luck. When Tsuna dusted himself off and looked up, he found himself standing right in front of his house. Those kids! Digging holes in front of other people's homes. He was going to have a very fierce (meaning hesitant) talk with those kids' parents tomorrow morning! "I'm home." Tsuna called out of habit, to an empty home.

His irresponsible father had swept in like a storm last week, completely unexpected and to the horrible shock of Tsuna who had believe that his father was dead since he was five. And after a piss poor explanation of his 'death', ("How the hell is being told his father had died at the age of 5 romantic?" Tsuna had screeched at his airily laughing parents) his father had whisked his mother away for some much needed reunion. The blond man just picked up his gentle brown-haired beauty in a bridal style hold and left, laughing and emitting hearts everywhere. They did not even pack or brought luggage with them! ("Why are you guys in such a newlywed honeymoon couple mood even after so many years?!" Tsuna had cried as his parents ran off into the sunset, laughing and giggling without a care).

God bless his mother's soul, because an hour or so after she was gone, he got a phone call from her which detailed how long they'd be gone for (the whole friggin' year was the answer) and how Tsuna needn't worry because the fridge and pantry were well stocked and his papa will be depositing money into his account every week. When Tsuna did check his internet banking account later on, he'd spit out the water he was drinking and gawked at the computer screen. 'Did construction workers earn that much money?!'

Tsuna sighed to himself and split his disposable pair of wooden chopsticks. This was the first time Tsuna was living alone and this was the first time he'd cooked for himself. 'Dear Ka-san, please don't worry about me. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, will manage somehow.' Tsuna thought to himself. "_Itadakimasu_." Tsuna slurped down on the cup ramen. 'Hm... not bad, but maybe the seafood one would have been tastier.' He thought.

**BOOM! CRANK!**

Tsuna looked up at the loud noises, his cheeks still full of chicken curry flavored ramen and a string of noodles still hanging from his lips when the glass door that led to the front yard was shattered. "?!" A battered man followed through, slumping onto the now sparkly and not to mention, very sharp floor. A couple other men jumped through the shattered entrance, looking around wildly and upon spotting Tsuna, screamed out in an alien language.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The four men fell. By now, Tsuna's jaw had dropped and spilled out the contents of his mouth to the dining table. Ew. Another man stepped through into the destroyed living room calmly. THERE WAS A GUN IN HIS HANDS! "Hm. I thought the house would've been empty." A pleasantly deep voice that promised Tsuna hell and high waters said. The man was looking over at Tsuna! The shadowed face of the man grimaced and one of his hands went to his ribs. He quickly recovered and smirked at the positively terrified and the 'very-VERY-close-to-bawling-his-eyes-out-in-fear' expression on Tsuna's face. "Chaos." He greeted, before a gun was raised and pointed in Tsuna's direction. "You are going to offer me your assistance. Or die."

"Hieee!"

A distant thought came into Tsuna's mind. A misfortune seen only once in ten generations. Could this be what the fortune-teller was talking about?! Tsuna was starting to regret not visiting the Namimori Temple when he had the chance.

* * *

**_Mou! =_ 'Geez!' or 'Come on!'**

**_Itadakimasu =_Let's eat (this is something people say before they begin eating)**


	2. Chapter 1: The World's Best Hitman

**AN:** Thank you for your reviews~ **And apologies for our disgusting pace of updating the story.** TTwTT Please continue to shower us with love and support though~

princesslolitatheorca654: **Thank you for your comment.**  
xChaosRebornx: Ohohoho~ They're only Italian-speaking men, although for Tsuna that would be quite alien, ne? Poor Tsuna indeed! Unfortunately, we and Reborn quite like bullying Tsuna so he will continue being bullied.  
Guest: **We are glad you like it. We hope you'll continue liking it.** It was Kage's idea for our personal input. **I told you it would work.** Hai hai.  
DEMON KING DANTE: Your review is priceless! Thank you~

* * *

**Chapter 1: The World's Best Hitman**

It was a beautiful April morning. The sun was out, the birds were singing and the neighbourhood fat cat lounging on the balcony ledge of the Sawada residence meowed in content.

"HIEEE!"

The fat cat jumped in surprise and fell off the ledge at the loud scream that erupted from the room connected to the balcony. Thank goodness for cat reflexes. It caught itself and hissed at the balcony where more painful, loud noises could be heard before looking for another place to rest. Yes, it was a good day indeed.

'Today is such a bad day.' Tsuna cried mentally as he prepared a cup of espresso. His head was sporting a nice little bump, courtesy of the Leon-mallet. Reborn, the person who'd wielded the Leon-mallet to give Tsuna a rude awakening, was sat at the dining table and was reading a copy of the morning newspapers nonchalantly. Tsuna gently set down the cup in front of the suited man and stepped away quickly to put a safe arm's distance between them, just in case Reborn decided to hit him again with another Leon-transformed weapon. Reborn picked up the cup with fluid grace and sipped at the coffee.

Tsuna waited for the verdict nervously. "Not totally disastrous." Reborn finally commented. Tsuna sighed in relief and turned back to the kitchen, putting on an apron, ready to make breakfast for him and Reborn.

'Wait.' Tsuna was about to chop some lettuce for the salad he was making but paused. 'How did I end up becoming Reborn's maid?!'

***A few weeks ago***

Before Tsuna could make a grab for the phone and call the police, a gunshot was fired and there was a shearing pain in Tsuna's left shoulder. When he yelped and clutched his shoulder, Tsuna found it odd that his fingers were not coated with blood.

"It's a blank." The stranger who shot at him said. Tsuna thought he heard a hint of dark amusement in the man's words. Tsuna turned back and realized that none of the men who were lying on his impromptu shiny floor were bleeding.

Well, not exactly... They did have blood on them but Tsuna suspected that was only because they had sharp shards of glass piercing into their skin. Tsuna winced. Something clattered noisily onto the floor which made Tsuna look again at the suited stranger. He was replacing a clip of bullets into his gun and clicking it into place.

"These," That very gun was cocked and pointed at Tsuna. "However, are real bullets. So if you don't want to die, grab your first aid kit and get over here."

"Hieee! At once, Master!" Tsuna yelped, running over to get the first aid box that he knew his mother kept under the kitchen sink. He didn't even realize the term of addressal he let slip in fear. The man, however, did and a dark spark lit up the man's eyes, which Tsuna missed since he was too busy trying to navigate among the shattered glass.

In less than no time, Tsuna was cleaning a large wound that appeared to be caused by a knife on the stranger's side. The span of warm light olive skin in front of him was littered with a variety of scars. There were large scars ('Knives?'), small scars ('Bullets?'), some scars were brown with age and there were a few fresher, pinker ones. 'How did he get those?' Tsuna wondered.

"You'd have to sign your death certificate if you want to know." The man chuckled near Tsuna's ear. Tsuna shuddered at the feel of the man's hot breath on his skin. The stranger had a weird uncanny ability to read his mind for some reason.

"Um... If you don't mind me asking..." Tsuna glanced at the group of unconscious men that he had tied up according to the suited man's instructions. "Who..." Are you? Why were these men chasing you? Why do you have a gun? Questions continued piling up in Tsuna's mind.

"Reborn." The man said, cutting off the string of mental questions. Tsuna looked up at the man questionably. "My name is Reborn. The world's best hitman." Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded and put down the forceps that held the small ball of wet cotton. He reached for the roll of bandages and medical scissors when what Reborn said registered in his head. "H-hitman?!" Tsuna squealed.

Reborn smirked at the delayed reaction. "Hitman." He confirmed, putting the roll of bandages into Tsuna's hand. Tsuna immediately understood what he wanted and started to cut a patch of bandage to use as a dressing. "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. They," Reborn jabbed a thumb behind his shoulder at the tied up group of men. "Were trying to steal intel from the mafia I work with. I was sent to make an example of them. Of course, I could kill them but that would just mean unnecessary clean up afterwards." Reborn shrugged. He smirked when Tsuna flinched at the words 'mafia' and 'kill'.

"Um... Reborn-san, i-if you could move y-your arms." Tsuna stuttered after he secured the dressing. Reborn blinked at the shy blush that spread across the small brunet's face and Reborn's smirk grew. He wondered what other faces the kid could make and leisurely placed his arms on the chairs on either side of him. Tsuna's blush deepened as he wrapped the bandage around Reborn's waist. The position was awkward and Tsuna had to wrap his arms around the very sculptured chest in something like a hug to bring the roll of bandage to the other side.

Reborn just watched the brunet work, his amusement growing with every shade of red Tsuna turned darker. Just to tease the boy, Reborn lightly bucked his hips, a move that startled Tsuna into falling forward and planting his face into the very well-defined set of abs. Reborn was rewarded with the sight of a vermillion face that spluttered apologies at him. How quaint.

Tsuna quickly finished and Reborn tugged on the clean yellow shirt that he made Tsuna get for him when the group of unconscious men started to wake. "Ugh." Tsuna, who was sweeping up the shattered glass, jumped at the sound. The only blond one from the group of 5 men saw Reborn and growled, waking his friends. "_Bastardo_!"

Reborn, of course, just ignored them; not at all bothered by the screaming peasants. He surveyed the damage done to his suit and frowned. He was going to have to order another one from Italy.

Tsuna, also hesitantly, ignored the men who were no doubt also connected to the mafia. Were they screaming Italian at Reborn? Yes... by the sounds of it, they were screaming Italian profanity. Tsuna sighed. Why were weird events like this just attracted to Tsuna?

A picture of a screaming fortune-teller entered his mind. Oh yeah. That's why. Tsuna sighed again and looked at the destroyed glass door to the front yard. How was he going to replace the door?

"My people will replace it when they come to collect these guys." Reborn voiced, once again reading Tsuna's thoughts as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and turned on the electrical kettle.

'Is he making coffee for himself at a time like this?" Tsuna's eye twitched as Reborn set out to do exactly that. A grunt of pain from within the group of tied up men caught Tsuna's attention. Tsuna suddenly realized that their wounds, unlike Reborn's, were completely untreated and there were still glass embedded in their skin. He chewed down on his lower lip before making up his mind.

"_Cosa pensi che stai facendo, ragazzo_?!" A voice snarled. Reborn paused in his coffee making and looked up to see Tsuna kneeling in front of the men with the first aid box in hand. "_Allontanati da me_!" He spat.

Tsuna, surprisingly, did not back down despite shaking in his slippers ('Were those tuna slippers?' Reborn chuckled) and using tweezers, carefully picked out the shards from the blond's temple. At this, the blond quieted down, allowing the small brunet to tend to his wounds. Once the last of the glass were gone, Tsuna ripped open a small packet of alcohol-free wipes. "Umm... _A little hurt_." Tsuna warned in accented English. The blond looked taken aback by the warning but nodded and Tsuna set about to clean and dress the wound.

"You know," Reborn spoke up, sipping on his cup of espresso that he made as Tsuna treated the next person. "You don't have to treat them. They will probably get into worse shape later for attempting to steal information from a mafia family." The men flinched.

"That might be so," Tsuna said, not taking his eyes off the small lacerations on the man's cheek. "But Kaa-san always said this home is a safe haven for everyone. Even if they are from the mafia... and not entirely invited." Tsuna's lips curved into a gentle smile as he lightly pressed the band-aid over the wound. Out of all the expressions Tsuna showed him, Reborn thought that the smile suited him best. And the man he was treating must've thought so too because there were faint red spots rising to his cheeks. Before Reborn was even halfway through emptying his cup, Tsuna was done treating the injuries and was packing the first aid kit away.

"Oye, dame-Tsuna," Tsuna was not surprised to find that Reborn knew his name or even his nickname. "How come a kid like you is this good at first aid?"

"I... am kind of really clumsy." Tsuna laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Lies. Reborn could see telltale signs of past encounters with bullies. Heh. Protecting his bullies, even in front of total strangers? Then again, this was a kid that helped out a hitman (although coerced to) and a handful of Mafioso.

A family picture caught Reborn's attention. In the picture was Tsuna who apparently did not grow out of his cherubic and rather delicate features that he inherited from his mother, the brown haired woman in the picture. Tsuna's mother was not unworldly beautiful, unlike Reborn's ex-lovers, but she possessed a soft radiant charm that made it hard to not find her attractive. And next to her, holding the teary toddler Tsuna was a very familiar blond.

'Oh. So this is that idiot, Iemitsu's home.' Reborn's eyes landed on Tsuna who was back to gathering the glass with a dustpan, and a smirk appeared again on Reborn's face. 'And this is his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

"Reborn." Tsuna jumped at the sudden appearance of a man in his living room. He, like Reborn, was wearing a suit but unlike Reborn, didn't have a fedora on. Instead, perched on his nose bridge was a pair of sunglasses. "_Grazie per i vostri sforzi. Farò in modo che il nono conosce l'operazione è un successo_." He bowed as a couple of suited men showed up ('Where are they coming from? Is there a secret passage?!" Tsuna cried in his head as more and more men appeared out of the blues) and untied the 5 men to cuff them individually. "_C'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi, signore Reborn?_"

"_Assicurarsi che la porta è fissata al più presto possibile, Salvia._" Reborn said, nodding at the now glass-less door. Salvia nodded and made a call immediately, speaking rapid fluent Japanese into the cell phone.

"_Aspetta!_" The blond man exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. The CEDEF members paused and looked at him as he turned and stomped towards Tsuna. Two of the CEDEF members, Nepetia and Clove, stood protectively in front of Tsuna. He was a civilian after all. "I... Thank you for the band aid." The blond man said in a small voice and bowed. Tsuna blinked. 'He spoke Japanese?' Then, in perfect unison, the four other men who Tsuna had treated bowed and chorused a 'thank you' in Japanese.

Tsuna looked around but they all seemed to be speaking to him. He was stunned. He was just doing what anyone else would have done. Of course, Tsuna didn't know that it was probably the only act of kindness these men had experienced in a long time. The CEDEF members looked to each other, unsure what to do while Reborn chuckled softly into his cup.

"The pleasure's a-all mine!" Tsuna blurted out in a panic, sinking into an equally deep bow. With that, life was instilled once again and the men were led out by the CEDEF members. Tsuna chewed down on his bottom lip as he watched them leave. 'They won't hurt them, would they?'

Reborn, reading the words on Tsuna's worried face, set down his emptied cup. "It's settled." Tsuna looked away from the people exiting his living room from the broken door. ('They really could just use the front door.' Tsuna mentally sighed) Reborn crossed his legs in a grand gesture and leaned back against the chair. "I'm staying here as your personal home tutor. For having the world's best hitman as your home tutor, rejoice dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, giving Tsuna an evil smile that promised all sorts of hell.

Tsuna blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what was just said to him before- "Ehhh?!"

***Back to present day***

And that was how our poor protagonist got a home tutor in the form of a very sadistic hitman. Today was the start of a new school year and our Tsuna would be a 1st year at Namimori High School, something that Tsuna was actually grateful for. Ever since Reborn declared himself as Tsuna's home tutor, Tsuna had virtually no leisure time.

What little of his vacation left was jam packed with revision lessons (where he would be electrocuted for every wrong answer he gave in answer to the test papers Reborn made him) and all sorts of other trainings, such as cooking (Reborn would hit Tsuna with a Leon-transformed fry pan if the food was not up to his standards), physical training (once, Tsuna was made to pull a rickshaw with Reborn leisurely napping in it the whole day around Namimori town!), survival training (Reborn left Tsuna in the middle of a mountain with no equipment whatsoever for a week) and even for some weird reasons, nursing (the kids at the Namimori daycare had a field day making Tsuna their little slave as Reborn sipped coffee and chatted *_**flirted**_* with the pretty moms).

Why didn't Tsuna protest against such treatment? Why didn't he just make Reborn leave, you ask? Well...

**CLICK!** Reborn cocked his trusty gun at Tsuna and shot at the ground between Tsuna's feet boredly as Tsuna did an awkward tap dance to avoid the bullets. Blanks or not, they hurt!

**POW!** "Hieee!" Tsuna jumped out of the way as a Leon-fry pan hit the wall next to him. Unfortunately, Tsuna did not manage to dodge the plate of 'unsatisfactory' spaghetti he'd made that was thrown in his face. The Leon-fry pan followed next.

**TEARRR!** Reborn chuckled evilly as the Chihuahua from the door down the street tore Tsuna's clothes open with its little sharp set of teeth. He did nothing to help Tsuna who wad wiggling on the street and just enjoyed the free entertainment that was being provided to him. Oh. A nipple. Reborn smirked and nodded at the Chihuahua who upon his signal tore Tsuna's shirt apart, leaving Tsuna with almost nothing to cover his torso and more importantly, his nipples.

Anddd... that is why, ladies and gentlemen, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to complain or protest again Reborn's wishes. Much less, make him leave. When his mother called home, she just giggled at what Tsuna told her and said she was 'glad' that Tsuna is putting so much effort in his studies by getting a home tutor. How nice it must be to be so carefree...

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called out from behind his newspapers as Tsuna started eating his breakfast. "I talked to your principal and we came to an agreement that if you help with errands around the school, you will get extra credits to make up for the disgusting excuse of a performance last year." Reborn said, folding the newspaper away before his eyes narrowed threateningly. "You better do the work you're assigned with your dying will."

With such pressure from the charcoal eyes, Tsuna could only nod dejectedly and chew on his toast when a gunshot went off right next to his head. "Hieee! Reborn! What was that for?"

"You're going to be late." Reborn said simply. Tsuna looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall and his jaw dropped. 8:23?!

"Why did you wake me up so late Reborn?! I'm leaving!" Tsuna yelped, shoving the piece of toast in his mouth and ran out of the house. Leon made a clicking sound from the rim of Reborn's hat.

"I agree. That dame-Tsuna really needs to start wearing a watch." Reborn said with a smirk. The clock on the microwave oven behind Reborn flashed 8:01.

* * *

**_Bastardo_ = Bastard**

**_Cosa pensi che stai facendo, ragazzo? = _What do you think you're doing, boy?**

**_Allontanati da me! = Get away from me!_**

**___Grazie per i vostri sforzi. Farò in modo che il nono conosce l'operazione è un successo_. = Thank you for your efforts. I will make sure that the ninth knows the operation is a success._  
_**

**_C'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi, signore Reborn? = _Is there anything I can do for you, sir Reborn?**

**_Assicurarsi che la porta è fissata al più presto possibile, Salvia. = _Make sure that the door is fixed as soon as possible, Salvia.**

**_Aspetta! - _Wait!**


End file.
